1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-sealing neck for oil filters used with automotive automatic transmissions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil filters for automobile transmissions used in Mercedes Benz vehicles powered by internal combustion engines were of a special type employing a neck which heretofore was welded in situ to the collar on the filter itself.
Since various neck lengths exist, it has been necessary to stock several part numbers to be able to service all the types.
Frictional sealing by means of a gasket between interfitting parts is old and well known, as exemplified by the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,029,715 is directed to a hose coupling and illustrates a gasket having a flange portion confined between abutting faces. This type of construction is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,754, which illustrates a gasket for a coffee maker. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,741 there is shown a gasket forming a sealing ring, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,713 is directed to a trailer tube and its connection and teaches the use of a gasket.
Gaskets having annular flanges extending from one end of a skirt portion are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,478 is directed to a sealing gasket for joints with plastic pipes and U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,138 teaches such a gasket for use as a sealing device.